


Jawn And The Mysterious Buzzing Noise

by ArmsofWar, Shelrocks Pink Sparkle Dong (Deeleybopper)



Series: Shelrock's Pink Sparkle Dong Verse [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal, Crack, Dildos, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:32:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmsofWar/pseuds/ArmsofWar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deeleybopper/pseuds/Shelrocks%20Pink%20Sparkle%20Dong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jawn and Shelrock solve the mystery of the scary buzzing noise!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jawn And The Mysterious Buzzing Noise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beautifullyheeled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifullyheeled/gifts).



> This is a crackfic pseud and a crackfic universe.
> 
> Rules for this Psued:
> 
> 1) Only Crackfics  
> 2) Less than 100 words  
> 3) I will take any request and find a way to make it work.
> 
> If you don't like crackfics, pls go elsewhere.
> 
> (THANKS TO BEAUTIFULLYHEELED FOR THE SUGGESTION OF BLUE THUNDER!)
> 
> (THANKS TO ARMS OF WAR FOR SUGGESTING THE BUZZING NOISE, AND THUS MAKING HERSELF COMPLICIT IN THE STUPIDITY OF THESE CRACK FICS AND GIVING ME LICENSE TO TAG HER AS A CO-AUTHOR.)

Jawn walked into the living room, and sat in his chair.

Suddenly, the chair began to buzz!

MYSTERIOUS!!!!!!

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

“Shelrock?!” Jawn’s eyes were wide with panic.

“Yes, Jawn?” Shelrock flopsied on the couch.

BZZZZZZZZZZ

“Why does it buzz?”

“Because of Blue Thunder!!” Shelrock’s eyes lit up!

Jawn reached in the cushion and produced a large vibrating butt plug.

“A gift for you, Jawn!”

“But what is it for?!” Jawn’s eyes were wide.

“It is for the secks in your bum!”

“Wowwweee!” Jawn exclaimed.

Blue Thunder buzzed.

Shelrock kissed Jawn.

Jawn blushed.

They did the secks with Blue Thunder.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crackfic pseud and a crackfic universe.
> 
> Rules for this Psued:
> 
> 1) Only Crackfics  
> 2) Less than 100 words  
> 3) I will take any request and find a way to make it work.
> 
> If you don't like crackfics, pls go elsewhere.
> 
> (THANKS TO BEAUTIFULLYHEELED FOR THE SUGGESTION OF BLUE THUNDER!)
> 
> (THANKS TO ARMS OF WAR FOR SUGGESTING THE BUZZING NOISE, AND THUS MAKING HERSELF COMPLICIT IN THE STUPIDITY OF THESE CRACK FICS AND GIVING ME LICENSE TO TAG HER AS A CO-AUTHOR.)


End file.
